Pressure sensitive adhesives are known to be useful as components of articles, such as tapes. In use, many such articles require that the pressure sensitive adhesive be released from contact with another component of the article. Such release can be facilitated by the use of a release layer. In tapes, release layers are sometimes known as low adhesion backsizes.
Some materials that are useful as release layers or low adhesion backsizes are known in the art and are disclosed in, for example, US 2014/0138025 (Bartusiak). Silicone carbonate polymers are not among the known release layers or low adhesion backsizes.
Silicone carbonate polymers and some uses thereof are disclosed in, for example US 2008/02742804 (Dhara) U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,083 (Phelps) US 2012/0288654 (Gallucci), US 2013/0261234 (MA), JP 2005074100 (Masahiko), U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,305 (Rajagopalan), US 2010/0076544 (Hoffmann), U.S. Pat. No. 590,664 (Battaglia), U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,359 (Wampler, III), WO 2013100494 (Kim), US 2011/0201038 (Yu), U.S. Pat. No. 8,541,151 (Yu), and US 2014/0179843 (van der Mee). None of these disclosures envision the use of silicone carbonate polymers as release layers for pressure sensitive adhesive containing articles.